Selon Ally
by Ransom of the seven ships
Summary: Ally revient de l'enfer de Rook Island et elle a des nouvelles de Jason. Ce qu'elle sait et ce qu'elle dit troublent les anciens amis du jeune homme, pourtant elle se doit de faire passer son message. Elle doit aussi taire une partie de ce qu'elle a vu. Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas compréhensibles pour ceux qui ont quitté l'île. OC mais JasonxVaas.


Voici un récit que m'a de nouveau inspiré une soirée Far Cry3.

Une sorte de suite à l'histoire posée dans " Je suis une chaise" mais plusieurs années se sont écoulées.

Parce que je suis une vicieuse, voici un récit fait par une OC parfaitement extérieure à ce qu'ont vécu les personnages. Tout ça pour en arriver encore et toujours à parler de Jason/Vaas.

Je vous remercie infiniment de vos reviews. J'y suis plus sensible que je n'aime l'avouer. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira

(A priori, deux autres suivront)

* * *

Il lui avait fallu un long mois pour réussir à frapper à cette porte. Et quelques jours de plus pour être bien sûre de pouvoir le faire.

Ally vit le passage s'ouvrir devant elle et une belle femme blonde, dans la trentaine, l'accueillir poliment. Avec un faible sourire.

Elle la connaissait des différents articles qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler. Son nom c'était...Daisy. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long que sur les photos de presse mais c'était bien elle.

Dans l'appartement lumineux dans lequel Ally pénétra à sa suite, se trouvait une autre femme, une brune plutôt jolie au visage grave et aux yeux rougis. Elle se tordait les doigts et lança un regard alarmé à la nouvelle arrivante.

Celle-ci ne s'en étonna pas le moins du monde étant donné la teneur de sa visite et la salua d'un signe de tête encourageant tout en essayant de se souvenir de son prénom.

Debout, dans un coin de la pièce, un jeune garçon, d'une vingtaine d'années fixait ses baskets dernier cri.

Invitée à s'asseoir, la jeune femme obtempéra, tâchant de garder son calme et de faire cesser ses tremblements anxieux. L'autre en face - mais, enfin, Ally, tu sais que tu connais son nom, tu le connais!- semblait en proie à des violentes émotions qu'elle parvenait à peine à réprimer.

Daisy avait immédiatement disparue dans la cuisine aussi Ally reporta t-elle son attention sur la brune qui la regardait maintenant fixement. Le lourd silence s'installa.

« Vous avez dit que vu aviez quelque chose pour nous ? » Ally sursauta quand Daisy revint, tenant un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une théière et quatre mugs.

« Euh, oui, je suis...Ally Berenson. »

« La fille des grands magasins» fit le jeune homme.

Oui, elle avait été "la fille des grands magasins", héritière fortunée et oisive, mais c'était avant. Avant sa prise d'otage, avant les quarante huit heures dans une cage en bois, trop petite pour s'y allonger, trop basse pour s'y tenir debout.

Avant de les avoir rencontrés.

« Vous avez dit que Jason est vivant ? » La voix de la brune vibra, pleine de douleur et d'espoir. Ça y est, elle se souvenait. Son nom c'était Lisa.

Il suffisait qu'elle lui tende le petit papier chiffonné qu'elle avait dans la poche. Qu'elle se lève et qu'elle parte...elle n'aurait plus à y repenser. Ses pensées ne ricocheraient plus dans sa tête, les images aussi violentes que troublantes disparaîtraient.

« Vous êtes revenue de Rook Island, Ally ? Vous y avez vu notre ami Jason ? On nous avait dit qu'il était mort. C'est pas qu'on vous accuse de mentir mais ce que vous avez décrit dans les journaux et puis au téléphone... On est pas certain de parler de la même personne, vous comprenez? ».

Daisy, faisant preuve de bien plus de contrôle que le reste de l'assemblée, avait pris la conversation en main.

Ally avait pourtant lu quelque part qu'elle avait perdu son fiancé aux mains des pirates...elle se serait attendu à une plus grande détresse. Mais rien de cela, elle semblait avoir surmonté cette épreuve vaillamment.

Tandis que la blonde en question servait le thé, des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long des joues de Lisa. Elle enfouit son visage dans le grand mug offert.

Comme le garçon continuait à l'éviter du regard et la blonde l'exhortait à s'expliquer, Ally se lança à regret dans le récit de la pire semaine de sa vie.

Elle avait été longtemps une jet setteuse impénitente aussi quand on l'avait invité sur un yacht pour faire le tour des îles en Asie du Sud, elle avait balancé un truc du genre « Mais ça va être trop cooool! » et avait sorti l'un de ses maillots de haute couture sans rien demander d'autre.

Et puis, tout ce qu'elle se dont elle se souvenait c'était les hurlements, les coups de feu, les hommes qui montaient sur le pont du bateau, puant de sueurs, les filles qui passaient par dessus bord et suppliaient.

Et des mains qui vous attrapent, vous traînent dans l'eau et vous obligent à rester assise dans le sable brûlant pendant qu'on vous compte comme du bétail.

C'est là qu'elle l'avait vu pour la 1ere fois. Un homme, agité, théâtral dans ses mouvements donnant des ordres aux gars qu'il croisait en se marrant.

Il s'était avancé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit face à sa ceinture. Ses vêtements tachés sentaient l'essence et le tabac. Il dodelinait de sa tête rasée en mowhawk, faisait claquer sa langue et inspectait les nouveaux otages non sans une certaine jubilation.

Tout dans cet homme inspirait la peur et la violence.

Il ne cessait de parler en agitant son arme. Ally n'était pas sûre de savoir à qui s'adressait toutes ces exhortations inspirées. Elle espérait du fond du cœur que ce n'était pas pour elle. Encore à ce jour, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier l'expression de son visage. Quelque chose entre le sadisme enjoué et le professionnalisme zélé.

« Allez, on se compte, un deux, toi là aussi, et de trois et quatre... De la chair fraîche ! Et de la jolie petite chatte en plus !Vous avez l'air de valoir cher ! Bienvenue chez nous. Vous allez adorer, je vous le promet !». La voix plutôt claire, l'accent traînant...tous les tics nerveux dénotaient d'une folie mal contenue.

Il grattait régulièrement la crasse de son col rouge, juste sous ses divers colliers de corails et de cuir, signe, à ne pas s'y tromper qu'il était en manque, et Ally déduisait facilement de quoi.

A ce stade, elle était terrorisée au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé possible. De ce que son cerveau parvenait à comprendre au milieu du chaos qui régnait, ils allaient être vendus comme esclaves.

Elle se croyait déjà morte, expliqua t-elle et son audience acquiesça en connaissance de cause.

Un homme d'équipage voyant que personne ne s'occupait de lui tenta sa chance et d'un bond, se leva et se mit à courir en le long de la plage.

Sally regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la même présence d'esprit quand une détonation se fit entendre. Le marin était déjà écroulé dans le sable et criait de douleur quand elle comprit qu'un tireur lui avait explosé la jambe.

Elle avait hurlé elle aussi. Le chef en au marcel rouge, lui avait jeté un coup d'œil d'incompréhension totale. Réalisant sans doute par là même qu'elle se trouvait à ses pieds depuis tout ce temps. Il se ressaisit en un dixième de seconde et planta son pistolet sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Ta gueule, pétasse. »

Évidemment, elle avait baissé la tête, murmuré un « pitié » et cessé tout mouvement, ravalant difficilement ses larmes.

Quand ,enfin, elle avait sentit l'arme se retirer de sa tête-une éternité-, elle avait relevé les yeux prudemment.

Elle avait aperçu alors le regard sauvage du chef , l'excitation visible à la façon dont ses lèvres tressautaient tandis qu'il se retournait vers la lisière de la forêt.

« Jason ! Jason ! Amigo ! Quand ils courent, tu vises la tête ! La tête ! Tu vas porter les blessés, l'américain ! Putain de merde, je te jure que tu vas les porter !».

Criant en direction de la foret tropicale, il simula avec sa propre arme le coup de feu contre sa tempe et se pencha sur le coté gauche. ( Tire-toi donc dans le crâne, salopard !).

Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Le type à la crête le cachait mais soudain, au prix d'une légère contorsion, son regard capta une scène dont l'intensité l'avait à jamais marquée.

Un jeune homme brun aux longs dread locks qui balançaient contre son dos nu, sortit du décor vert. La forêt sembla le recracher à regret.

Comme il s'avançait depuis les arbres sous le lumière du soleil, Ally se sentit happée par son arrivée calme et décidée.

Aussi déplacé que cela lui parut par la suite, elle pensa immédiatement qu'il était beau. Halé à la perfection, son torse nu brillant de sueur, il marchait pieds nus dans le sable en direction de son interlocuteur, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Sur un plan plus prosaïque, le fusil impressionnant qu'il se rabattit sur l'épaule en arrivant à la hauteur des prisonniers ne laissait pas de doute sur sa position en retrait. Jason était un sniper, en charge des fuyards. Sa sérénité prouvait à elle seule son efficacité.

A ce stade du récit la brune hoqueta et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Pauvre Lisa, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ex soit en vie, encore moins à ce qu'il soit devenu un pirate chevronné.

Combien cela faisait-il d'années qu'elle le pleurait ? De ce que savait Ally, leur calvaire s'était terminé il y a avait plus de trois ans, quand elle rentrait tout juste de l'enfer.

Lisa, son amie Daisy et le jeune homme se mirent à échanger des regards hagards et des bribes de phrases confuses.

La blonde semblait à peu près comprendre ce qu' Ally venait de dire, les deux autres réfutaient violemment toute idée d'association.

Jason ne ferait pas ça, il n'aurait pas pu, il était mort, c'était un autre, Ally avait confondu.

Mais Ally savait qu'elle n'avait pas confondu, elle avait épluché les journaux et entendu plusieurs fois les rescapés décrire leur sauveur sur les chaînes de télé de Californie. Les journalistes avaient fait circuler des photos des jeunes gens à l'époque béni de la fac et elle en était sûre, sous la barbe de plusieurs jours, sous ce look décadent et animal, elle avait rencontré Jason Brody. Il était vivant. Et même, plus que ça.

Ce qu'elle taisait c'était l'air puissamment sauvage des deux types, l'impression qu'ils se jaugeaient et que plus rien n'existait qu'eux et leur plage maculée de sang.

Tandis que la distance entre eux se réduisait, Ally sentait sa peur s'amenuiser ou du moins se canaliser.

Elle l'attribuerait par la suite à l'arrivée du brun aux yeux clairs.

Celui-ci s'approcha nonchalamment jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son supérieur qui l'haranguait à flot continu, les bras ouverts. Quelque chose en rapport avec son inutilité et son manque d'enthousiasme de connard d'américain.

Alors, comme si cela ne le touchait pas, comme s'il n'entendait pas, Jason appuya son front contre l'autre agité. Un geste rapide, moins violent au contact qu'il s'était amorcé.

En face, l'autre s'immobilisa et siffla entre ses dents.

« Ok, Ok, peut être que toi et moi on s'est pas bien compris. Tu obéis ou je te bute. La bonne vieille rengaine, Jason. T'arrive à te foutre ça dans le crâne? Hein ? Hein ? »

Pour toute réponse l'autre appuya un peu plus son front et dodelina doucement en soufflant par le nez. A son grand étonnement, celui qui vociférait se laissa faire sans toutefois renoncer à ses tics nerveux.

Etait-ce un rituel de salutation ? Ally, aussi apeurée qu'elle l'était, fut immédiatement émue par l'intimité de la caresse. L'étrange ballet des deux têtes qui oscillaient délicatement et de concert fascina la jeune femme toujours à genoux.

Les lèvres était proches, les souffles se mélangeaient, les visages semblaient sur le point de s'unir. Et puis, d'un coup, les deux hommes se sourirent et s'attrapèrent le visage entre les mains. Le type en rouge se permit même de tapoter la joue du sniper. Ally sut alors que les fauves étaient calmés, que la tempête de l'assaut était finie.

Mais ça, Ally ne voulut pas le dire. Elle n'aurait peut être même pas dû être témoin de la scène, tant les autres pirates apparaissaient n'y prêter aucune attention.

Elle garderait ce détail pour elle. Elle reprendrait son récit quand son public en effervescence se serait calmé. Elle pris une gorgée de thé brûlant, enfin décidée à dérouler son histoire.


End file.
